Waking the Dead
by Nikki
Summary: Based on the plot to a movie called "Waking the Dead." A very demented sort of E/C story. OW story readers, this is definately not for you. If you don't like it, don't say anything. Not necessary as I will remove it anyway. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I got this idea from a movie called "Waking the Dead." It is a very beautiful movie, but if you see it, I recommend no one under 17. As for mine...I recommend no one under 15. Anyway, if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. If you have seen it, you'll notice that most of the scenes & some of the phrases are straight from the movie except for some changes I made for dramatic effect or for the time difference. However it is very very depressing, it's kind of creepy & well....so is mine. This may get confusing because I go from 1898 to 1889 a lot, but I found that's the only way it can really work out.

  
  


England, 1889

Erik sat looking at the newspaper, his shoulders shaking harshly & tears running down his face. He looked down at the newspaper, covering his face in his hands. At the top of the newspaper, it read:

_**"Activist/singer Christine Daae dies in fire explosion accident."**_

"No, no, no," he whispered, rocking back and forth. He looked back down at the newspaper, knowing that it was the truth. He put each of his hands on each side of his head & looked down at the table.

_Eight years ago..._

Christine had gone with the Viscount de Chagny & Erik was left underneath the opera house alone. However, it didn't last very long.

A year after the "Finale"...

Erik sat at the bench of the organ looking blankly at the score of a recently published opera called "**Cavalleria Rusticana**". After a few minutes there came a small, but distinguishable knock near him. He turned to see Christine leaning in the doorway. He swallowed & rose to his feet slowly. She looked at him, moving to stand next to him. His eyebrows raised under his mask in surprise and confusion. He shook his head, knowing that he was seeing things. He looked up & saw that she was still standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for you," she replied. He looked at hre & felt tears rising behind his eyes. She walked over to him so that she was nearly touching him. She lifted her hand up to take his mask off. Erik let the tears run down his face & he closed his eyes, turning his head down towards the ground. His eyes shot open when he felt her lips on his marked cheek. He closed his eyes slowly & savored her lips on his cheek.

"I'm here to stay, Erik," she whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her & turned away. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder & he was turned around by.

"What about your Viscount?" he asked her, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"What about him?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped. "You left with him. You love him."

She sighed & looked at him, replying," Erik, you told me to leave with Raoul. I love him, that's true... I love him like a friend, though. In a way, I haven't seen Raoul in a year."

Erik's anger toned down. "I forced you to leave", Erik whispered to himself. She nodded as a reply. Erik had told her to leave. She was right, but she hadn't wanted to stay. Had she?

"Erik," she started slowly."I didn't want to leave. I thought maybe you knew that."

"I didn't." Erik thought back a year ago. Christine had kissed him. She had only done it to convince him to let Raoul go. Well, apparently she hadn't. She walked around him to come face to face with him. He suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask. His hands went up to cover his face & he turned away. She walked around him & grabbed his hands, pulling them away gently. She put a hand on both sides of his face & kissed each of his cheeks. His eyes widened slightly & he looked at her in shock.

He worked up all of his courage & reached up and touched her cheek. "I love you, Christine," he whispered.

She nuzzled into between his shoulder & his cheek. "I love you too, Erik," she whispered in his ear. She pulled away and leaned in & kissed him on his lips.

London, 1898

Erik looked out the window at the snow that was falling from the sky. His reflection looked back at him, void of all emotions.

"Erik, this is your only chance," came his friend's voice. He still looked out the window. If you had seen him, you would have thought him a statue. The only thing separating him from this was his steady breathing & the occasional blinking of his eyes. His arms were crossed across his chest & his lower lip stuck out slightly as he thought.

"Erik, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," he snapped, while turning to face his friend. He turned his attention back to the snow & seemed to lose himself in thought.

"This maybe the only chance you'll get to have your work published," Nadir said, standing up. He went to stand next to Erik, putting his hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn or answer him.

"What's wrong, Erik?" he asked, his voice showing concern.

"I'm thinking," Erik replied, putting his hands on either side of the window sill. "I don't have much of a choice now do I?" he asked sarcastically.

He turned away, grabbing his cloak & walking towards the door. Nadir stopped him, grabbing his arm. "So, do you want me to do it?"

Erik nodded & said, "I shall see you later. " Nadir nodded & bowed.

Walking back to his flat slowly, wanting to enjoy the snow, coldness and the darkness. The lamplighter had since long been and gone. He looked up slowly at the sky then stopped & looked around him, sensing someone near him. Suddenly all of the street lamps burned out. Erik's lips pursed together and he smirked, knowingly. He had been through your general robbery many times & was ready for another one.

"Erik..." whispered a female voice. He spun around looking for the voice.

"_Erik...I love you...You are my lover, Erik...I need you....you have to love me too,_" the whispering all at once, but he recognized every single phrase. As soon as it started it stopped and all of the street lamps had been lit again. Erik looked around & found himself alone. He stopped & looked up at the sky for an answer. After a few moments of receiving no answer, he started on his way again, convincing himself that he was losing his mind.

Paris, 1882

"I don't see any reason to get married so soon," Christine said, as she & Erik walked around the dark streets of Paris. They had been engaged for quite sometime, but Christine seemed insistent on keeping the wedding away for a while.

"Why wait?" Erik asked. As they argued a dark clad figure approached them.

"Spare some money for the baby," the figure pleaded.

Christine reached for her purse, pulled out a few franc notes and handed it to the women who was holding a crying baby. She elbowed Erik in the ribs and had him give the women money too. After being profusely thanked by the women, they made their way back underground.

"Erik, next time, please don't make me have to elbow you," Christine stated.

"What?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"She had a baby," she said, getting into the boat.

"I know", Erik whispered, feeling guilty. "Why did you do it, Christine?" Erik asked after they made their way across the lake and started into the house.

"Erik, how do you know that wasn't God?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Christine, you are far too good." He paused before saying, "I'm sorry that I have to go to London, but I have to go. It's important though. Nadir needs my help right now."

She nodded, kissed him on the lips & started to walk to her room. He turned to go to his room, when Christine popped her head out of the door.

"Are you coming or not?"she asked. Erik turned around, obviously shaken by her question. She made her way over to his side & smiled at him. She reached up * kissed him on the lips.

"Are you coming or not?" she repeated. She grabbed his hand & lead him to her room. Inside, she grabbed his cheeks & kissed his lips.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Christine put her fingers up to his lips.

"Shhh...Erik, I love you."

Erik woke up, looking at Christine's sleeping face. He leaned over & kissed her shoulder blade, smiling. She turned over & looked at him. Erik propped himself up on his elbows and put both hands on her shoulders. He then put his left hand to caress her hair & cheeks. He leaned in & kissed her lips. She smiled and curled up in his arms, like a content cat.

"Oh God. I don't want you to leave,"she whispered.

"I know, but I have to," Erik whispered. Christine sighed as he sat up and started to get dressed. She wrapped the silk blanket around her, not bothering to get up. He looked over at her then walked over & put both of his hands on either side of her, boxing her in. She touched his arms & sighed.

"Be careful. I don't want you getting ill either,"she said. He kissed her on the forehead & leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll be careful. I promise," he whispered.

London, 1898

  
  


Erik shot up & looked around the room, his temple dripping with sweat.

"Erik..." the wind whispered.

He shot up & looked out the window.

"I'm going insane," he muttered.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Next morning...

"One more song," Erik whispered, while looking down at the blank piece of sheet music in front of him. "One more song," he repeated as he started to pace across the room.

After a few musical notations that had been made on the sheet, he picked the sheet up & crumpled it up in his hand. He pulled out another blank sheet of music. For the first time in his life, the music just wasn't coming to him. A few moments later, there came a knock on the door. Erik opened the door & found Nadir standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Erik," he said, bowing slightly. "Are you alright?" Nadir asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Erik replied, motioning for him to sit in a chair opposite him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Erik spoke up.

"Nadir, do you remember Christine?" he asked.

"I remember her funeral," Nadir replied. "All of that publicity. All of the reporters & whatever press could have shoved their way into the church. Why?"

"I don't know," he replied steadily. "I wish Christine was alive."

"I know," Nadir said, trying to sound comforting. "I miss her too."

"You know, I even find myself pretending she is alive. "

Nadir lowered his guard & shakily asked, "What?"

"I don't know. I feel her around me when I'm outside. I hear her sometimes."

"Are you all right?" Nadir asked nervously.

"Yes, it's just somewhat interesting. That's all," he said standing up, looking out the window at the falling snow again. It looked almost as if her was looking for something. Nadir looked at him with concern.

"Erik, don't mention Christine while we have a chance to get your opera published. It would only ruin your chances." He paused & carefully said,"Are you sure that you want to meet with the publishers?" Erik nodded and stood up.

He followed the notion, went over to the coat hanger, grabbed his coat, and walked over to Erik, holding his cloak out.

"Are you ready to go?" Nadir asked.

"Yes, let's go," he said, nodding while taking his cloak from Nadir.

London, 1883

Erik looked down at the letter. It was from Paris with no return address, but he still knew who it was. He ripped the seal open and read the letter.

Dear Erik, I have a small confession to make. When you first started to pack for your trip & you were looking all over for your black silk shirt, & you couldn't find it. Well, I should confess that I have it. I needed something that smelled like you & also, it's really quite comfortable. I suppose that I could be righting this by a single candle an sob uncontrollably, but that would prove absolutely useless. It' 3:00 a.m. right now & I miss you horribly.  
I'm just waiting for the day that you'll come back to me. I love you, Erik. Please come home. 

Yours forever,

  
Christine 

Erik looked at the letter & put it down on the table in front of him. Nadir was getting better every day & his need for his assistance was getting less and less. He could always surprise Christine. After Erik had made his decision he was packed & on his way back to Paris.

Meanwhile in Paris...

Christine sat on the hard wooden bench, looking down on the red little face hidden with in an old white blanket. The little face was puckered up as it cried & she tried her hardest to keep the baby from crying. She looked across the room at all of the other children playing with each other. Ever since Erik had gone, she had volunteered at a local church that was also working as somewhat of a refuse for the poor. She basically stayed with the children, playing games with them & singing to them. It was a comfort to her while Erik was away & it made her feel better that she was helping someone who needed her help.

"Christine?"

Christine looked up to see one of the nuns, Sister Colleen, looking down at her.

"Hm?" Christine asked, turning her attention back to the baby's face.

"Dear, go home. You've been here all day long. You need to rest, child," the kindly older women said, as she reached over & took the baby from her arms. "I'll look after young David while you are gone."

"Thank you," Christine muttered, walking over to fetch her cloak & nodding her head in thanks. As she picked up her cloak she looked in the corner & saw a little girl, no older then six years old, shivering from the cold. She looked at the cloak & then to the little girl. Slowly, she took the cloak off of her shoulders & walked over to the little girl. As she approached the little girl, the child started to cower into the corner. Christine knelled down to the little girl & held out her hands showing her that she wasn't going to hurt her. The little girl's wide eyes looked fearful as Christine opened up the cloak.

"Shhh...it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you," Christine whispered. She took the dark blue cloak and wrapped it around the little girl's shoulders. The cloak was so large that it was like putting a huge blanket around her. The little girl looked up at her in surprise.

"It will keep you warm during the day," Christine explained as she tied the ribbons that held the cloak together. After the cloak was safely in place she patted the girl on the shoulder & said, "Now, try to keep yourself out of trouble, alright?"

Before she could leave, the little girl shot up & wrapped her skinny arms around her waist. Christine smiled and ruffled the little girls waist length blonde hair.

"Thank you," the little girl whispered. The large dark blue cloak trailed about two feet behind her.

"You are most certainly welcome," Christine said, knelling & putting the cowl of the cloak on top of her head. The little girl giggled as it feel over her face & she pushed it away.

"Are you an angel?" the little girl asked, looking at her white dress. Christine's eyes started to get misty at the earnest remark & she smiled, kissing the little girl on the forehead.

"Not exactly, but I will be here tomorrow & the day after that and the day after that..." she said, broken off by the giggles of the little girl at her exaggeration. Christine looked at the clock. It was 8:46 p.m. She had been there ever since 6:00 a.m that morning & was now beginning to feel it as sleep threatened to take over her. She looked at the little girl & said, "What is your name?"

"Anna. What's yours?" she asked.

"Christine," she replied.

"How much longer are you going to stay?" Anna asked, as she brushed her dress off, looking at her hopefully. Christine looked over at Sister Colleen, who was tending to four other children, including David like she had promised.

"I don't know," she replied, sitting down next to Anna.

"Will you stay until I go to sleep?" she asked, looking up at Christine. She smiled & patted her lap. Anna stood up & sat on her lap.She reached over & grabbed a wool checkered blanket & covered Anna with it. The child nestled into her shoulder & closed her eyes. She knew by instinct that she wasn't asleep, & so Christine did the one thing she knew would get any child to sleep, she sang.

She started off humming one of the melody's to one of the arias from "Don Juan Triumphant" not daring to say the words to the song. As much as she loved Erik, she wasn't about to sing his lyrics to a child. After she finished she switched over to some of the lullabies that her father had always played on the violin. After five minutes of singing, Anna was in a silent still sleep. Christine stood up slowly, not wanting to wake her up & put her in one of the many beds lined up against the wall.

"She's never spoken to anyone but you, my dear."

She recognized the voice as Sister Colleen & she rose slowly to face her.

"Really?"

"Never. You must have a way with children. Now, my dear, take your leave, go home & get some rest. You've done all of the good that you can in one day."

"You can never do enough good," Christine said, turning to leave.

"If only more people were like you, Christine."

She turned and smiled. "Goodnight, sister."

"Goodnight, my dear girl."

Christine made her way out of the church and into the empty streets of Paris.

London, 1898

"Erik, I have something I should tell you", Nadir said breaking the deafening silence.

"What?" Erik said, sounding annoyed & tired.

"I've seen Christine too."

Erik's head shot up. "What?!?"

"Once when I was in downtown London. I thought I saw her coming out of a restaurant with an older man. I called to her & she turned & looked me in the eye. She turned & started walking again. I called to her again & she turned again, but it wasn't her. Of course it wasn't her," Nadir conceded.

"When was this?" Erik asked quietly.

"Three years ago, I think."

"Well, that's an interesting development," he replied icily.

They both rode the rest of the way to the docks in silence. It was 1:30 in the morning when they reached their destination. Nadir turned & said, "Well, enjoy your time in South Hampton."

"Thank you. I will," Erik muttered, slowly putting on his black gloves. He glanced out of Nadir's window & saw Christine. She was wearing a dark blue cloak & almost as soon as he saw her was he gone. Erik shook his head & forged a half smile across his face as he looked at Nadir.

He started to make his way to the dock when he saw a dark blue cloak by him. He didn't bother turning knowing that his mind was most likely playing tricks on him. He then saw Christine walk by him. This becoming too much. Erik shut his mind off & just walked avoiding everything.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
_  
Paris, 1883_  
  
Christine walked back to the lair, putting her hand on her neck, vainly willing  
the cramp in her neck to go away. She walked up the steps & unlocked the door.  
She was welcomed with the warm glow of half of the candles lit. She took  
her light lilac colored cloak off & looked around the room in confusion. She  
hadn't lit the candles before she left. She went over to the closest candle &  
blew it out which left about twenty other candles to blow out. All Christine could  
think about was going into her room & collapsing into bed. As she came up to  
the last ten candles, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She gasped  
& was about to turn around when two gloved hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" came a familiar soft voice.  
  
She brought her hands up to pull the hands away from her eyes. "Erik?"  
She turned & saw him standing behind her, grinning from ear to ear. Christine let out a shriek of surprise & jumped into his arms. Erik laughed good naturally & hugged her back.  
  
"When did you get back? Why didn't you write to tell me?" she asked  
hurriedly, pulling away from his embrace.  
  
"I got back tonight. I wanted to surprise you," Erik said, smirking.  
  
Christine forgot her exhaustion & jumped up in Erik's arms again. He simply smiled  
& lifted her off the ground.  
  
  
_The next morning...  
_  
Erik woke up, feeling a slight weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to finding  
Christine's head resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead & sat up.  
She sleepily stuck her hands in between her cheek & the pillow & yawned. He stood up &  
made his way to the kitchen thankful that she didn't stir or wake up.  
  
When Christine woke up to a kiss being dropped on the middle of her back she rolled over & looked up at Erik who was sitting in the edge of the bed. She smiled as he brought a tray up to where he had been sleeping earlier. He lowered his head & kissed her shoulder again. She sat up & watched him push a tray over to her. Christine took the fork and  
pinned down a forkful of egg, mushroom, & cheese & started to bring the fork  
up to her lips, but stopped with surprise, dropping the fork on the plate with a  
loud thud. She looked at him and said, "What time is it?"  
  
He looked up at the wall clock and said, "It's...10:58."  
  
  


She put her face in her hands & jumped out of the bed, grabbing her  
dress. Erik looked at Christine in confusion.  
  
"Erik, I have to go," she said, pulling her dress on, forgetting about  
decency. She didn't have time to put on her corset or any of her undergarments.  
She buttoned it up quickly & went into the other room to grab her cloak. Erik  
stood up & hurried into the room after Christine.  
  
"What's the matter?" he called after her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Erik," she said, hurriedly kissing him on the cheek. "I have to  
go. I promised Anna I'd be at the church today. I'll be back in a few hours. I  
promises" she shouted back as she ran out the door.  
  
  
_Six hours later..._  
  
Erik sat in a chair, holding a glass of brandy, looking up at the clock. The  
sound of the door being unlocked made his head shoot up and he looked up to see Christine walked in, looking weary, & take off her cloak in a tired motion. He downed the rest of the brown liquid and sat back. Christine came over to the room and sat on the  
couch, laying her head on the back of the couch.  
  
"Tired?" he asked.  
  
"Very," she answered, lowering her head & opening her eyes. He nodded  
slowly.  
  
"Christine, I've been thinking, what would you think about leaving Paris?"  
  
"Leaving? Where would we go?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"England," he suggested.  
  
"England? What's in England?" she said, sitting forward on the couch.  
  
"Well, we could move to England, start a new life together," he said, standing  
up, to sit on the couch next to Christine.  
  
"I don't know, Erik. What about the work I've been doing at the church? What  
about Anna? I'm the only one she'll talk to. I can't just up and leave,"  
she cried, looking around the room.  
  
"We don't have to leave now. I just think that maybe we should put Paris  
behind us. We've only felt pain here and I want our future to be perfect."  
  
"I do too. I just can't leave Paris yet. Please," she pleaded.  
  
"Alright," he muttered, reaching over & stroking her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I love working at the church." She smiled &  
started to giggle.  
  
"What?" Erik asked smirking.  
  
"You know, when I was a little girl, I wanted to be a nun."  
  
"What happened?" Erik asked truly curious.  
  
"I hit became an adult,"she said, laughing.  
  
_  
South Hampton, 1898  
_  
Erik sat in a chair at the inn in which he was staying. He looked out the  
window, wishing it would snow. He rose & went over to the bed, falling on to  
his backside & falling asleep.  
  
  
_1888_  
  
Christine sleeping face was rested on Erik's shoulder as they were on their way  
to London. He was reading a book when he felt her stir on his shoulder.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream Do you want to hear about it?"  
  
"Of course," he said while closing his book.  
  
"I dreamt we were at an opera opening & it was your opera. I was wearing  
this really provocative dress & there were all of these important people  
there, you know like Earls, Barons & all."  
  
"Yes," he said, nodding in comprehension.  
  
"Well, I was scared to talk because I thought I would ruin everything for  
you,"she said while laughing. He laughed with her & turned his head  
to kiss her temple. She wrapped her arms around one of his arms & sighed.  
  
"I'm glad that I volunteered at the church. It makes me feel like I'm here.  
Like I'm doing something to help other people," she muttered, as she  
snuggled up against his shoulder. "You have the studio & I have my work. It  
will be perfect. "  
  
  
  
_Later on in London..._  
  
Erik & Christine sat counting the trunks making sure that they got all of the  
luggage.  
  
"Miss Daae," came a cultured British accented voice from behind them.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning to face the stranger.  
  
"Oh good. I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to notice which one you  
were."  
  
She nodded and said, "Thank you." She stopped & thought of how  
not to sound rude. "And you are?" she said, sticking out her hand for a handshake.  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I'm Pastor Patrick Fletcher, " he said, taking her hand  
shaking it.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't expect to meet anyone from the church so  
soon."  
  
"Oh well, I thought I could come out & give you two some assistance," he said, noting  
Erik with an indifferent glance. It would otherwise be offensive to someone, but  
to Erik it was refreshing.  
  
"Oh, this is my fiancee, Erik," she said, introducing them to each other.  
Patrick took his hand in a hand shake and offered to take some of their bags,  
saying that he had already ordered a carriage.  
  
  
_A few months later...  
_  
Erik looked up at the clock with annoyance. It was 9:35. Christine was supposed  
to be home at 8:00. This was getting ridiculous. Suddenly the door opened up &  
she came into the room, grinning widely.  
  
"You're late," he remarked flatly.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. You remember John? The little boy who wouldn't talk? He  
talked today! He was just sitting there playing with Adam and he spoke!"  
she said ecstatically. Noticing the look in his eyes she looked at hom  
while hanging her cloak up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your never here anymore. Your always at the mission."  
  
"And your always at the studio," she defended herself. They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Are you in love with Patrick?" Erik demanded.  
  
  


She sat down in a chair opposite him as he grabbed a glass & filled it with brandy.  
  
"Erik, Patrick is a priest."

"And a man," he added.

"You're my lover, Erik. You're the only person I've ever loved. Patrick, he's just part of what I do." Christine paused. "As much as I love you to death, Erik, you can't be everything to me."  
  
"I know. I just wish I could be," he said, laughing without any humor in his  
voice.  
  
"I love to hear you say that", Christine said, standing up & coming over to  
him, laying her head in his lap.  
  


  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
_South Hampton, 1898_  
  
Erik looked around the restaurant, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. The  
publishers agreed to meet him at a restaurant (at their request) if arranged to  
meet him after the restaurant was closed (at his request). The publishers eyed  
him carefully & then started to talk about the opera & the contract. He  
started to talk with the publishers when he looked out the window &  
saw Christine looking in the window looking in at him. He stood up, determined  
to find out what the Hell was going on.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, running out of the restaurant. He looked to the side  
where he saw Christine turn. She wasn't there. He looked to the right & saw her.  
  
"Christine!" he shouted.  
  
The figure started to run & he started to ran to catch up with her. She turned down an alleyway & continued to run. They ran until she lead him to the doors of a church. Erik threw the doors open and stopped in the back of the church. He looked around and saw Christine running across the front of the alter.  
  
"Christine!" He ran down the aisle & to the back room that he saw her run in. When he reached the room he looked around & found it empty. He saw a door, went to it, opened it & didn't see her.  
  
"What the Hell is going on? What the Hell is going on?!?" Erik yelled.  
  
"What **_is_** going on?"came a voice from outside the room.  
  
He went over to a statue of the Virgin Mary that was behind glass & started  
to yell at it. "Why the Hell are you doing this?!" he shouted.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder & he turned to see Patrick Fletcher.  
  
"Erik, what are yo doing here", he asked in surprise.  
  
"Is Christine dead?" Erik demanded.  
  
"What?" Patrick asked carefully.  
  
"Is Christine dead or alive? I'm sick of not being told about anything!" Erik  
shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"She is alive...in the hearts of those who loved her," Patrick answered.  
  
"Liar!"Erik shouted. "What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"My son," Patrick said, trying to calm him down. However, he turned & ran out of  
the church.  
  
  
  


_London, 1889_  
  
  
  


"I have to go to Spain," Christine repeated. "We have some friends there who  
need our help."  
  
"Let me go," he said, standing up.  
  
"I can't. It's already been planned," she said, tossing a dress in her  
suitcase."I'll be gone for two weeks," she added.  
  
"Who's going?" he asked.  
  
"Erik," she whined, reaching for her suitcase. He grabbed it & looked at  
her expectantly.  
  
"Patrick & some other people." When his hand clenched around the handle of  
the suitcase, she sat down next to him. "Erik, please. I have to go whether you  
want me to or not."  
  
There was a knock on the door & Erik stood up to get it. Patrick was sitting  
at the door, waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, Erik," Patrick said after he made a gesture for him to come in.  
  
"Can I help in anyway?" he asked turning to watch Christine crawl into her  
cloak.  
  
"Do you have any money?" he asked.  
  
He reached into his pocket, pulled out a wade of money & handed it to  
Stephen.  
  
"Thank you," Patrick said graciously as he pocketed the money.  
  
"Can I come with you to drop Christine off?" he pleaded.  
  
"Yes," Patrick said, taking one of her suitcases.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Christine sat in a carriage leaning on Erik's shoulder.  
  
"Be careful," Erik whispered.  
  
"I will," she assured him. "Erik, you're my lover. No one will ever replace you."  
  
He kissed the top of her forehead & laid the side of his head on the top of  
hers.  
  
  
_London, 1898_  
  
  
  


Erik sat in the silent room, looking at the table. All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
  


A.N:(Yes, there were phones. They were invented in 1884)

He walked over and picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" he mumbled.  
  
"Did I wake you?" came a female voice.  
  
"Christine?"

  



End file.
